Carboxylic acid thioester is widely used as a synthetic raw material of a sulfur-containing compound in the fields of medicine, resin and the like. As a method for producing carboxylic acid thioester, there is known a method including reacting a highly reactive carboxylic acid derivative and thiol.
Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing carboxylic acid thioester by reacting methacryloyl chloride and thiol in the presence of an aqueous sodium hydroxide solution and isopropyl acetate.
Non Patent Literature 1 describes a method for producing carboxylic acid thioester by reacting N,N′-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, methacrylic acid and ethanethiol in the presence of 4-dimethylaminopyridine.